


Against Gravity

by Stealth_Noodle



Category: Final Fantasy VI
Genre: Comment Fic, Esper Terra, Established Relationship, F/F, Flying Sex, Mid-Canon, Porn, Tribadism, Wordcount: 100-1.000, World of Ruin, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 11:04:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1172283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stealth_Noodle/pseuds/Stealth_Noodle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes stress relief involves tackling your naked girlfriend over the edge of an airship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Against Gravity

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle XV, for the prompts "esper, freedom, fur, weightless."

They tumble together over the airship's edge, but it isn't falling; gravity is what they choose to make of it. The wind tangles their hair together, shining pink and cornsilk pale. Terra tightens her arms around Celes, pressing their bare chests even closer together, and tucks into spiral.

Despite the dizzying view, Celes keeps her eyes open. She wants to see Terra's face, eyes glowing gold and fangs peeking between her lips. There's little room to wiggle in the strength of her grasp, but Celes shifts her arms farther up Terra's back, fingers digging into soft tufts of fur, and angles her mouth into a kiss. The wind slices between them until their lips seal it out.

Up here the night air is giddily thin and jaggedly cold, but Celes thrives on it, and Terra radiates heat. Celes's skin is fever-warm where it presses against Terra's fur, made even hotter by the friction of each breath. A deeper heat pools between her thighs, where Terra's leg now rises. Celes grinds back, eager to burn.

They climb higher. Frost veils Celes's hair, and the sweat on her exposed skin freezes into rime. Terra's hot mouth is all over hers, teeth nipping at her lower lip. Celes releases her fistfuls of Terra's fur (Terra is strong, Terra will not let her go) and runs her hands up and down the contours of Terra's body. Beneath the fur is the gentle firmness of flesh, and beneath that only the crackling dance of magic, in the guise of bones and blood. It beckons its echo inside Celes, like a solid form calling home its lost shadow.

Celes's world is shrinking down to the burning friction of Terra's thigh and the wetness that mats Terra's fur in return. Celes's breath is all shallow, searing gasps. She buries her hands in Terra's hair, muscles trembling. (She doesn't have to hold on; Terra will not let her go.)

They rise beyond the clouds until the airship is a dark speck below, until the air hurts to breathe, then snap into a dive. To the world below, they have become a falling star. 

Celes blazes, breaks apart, and trembles back together in Terra's arms. She lets her muscles go limp, twitching with aftershocks. They are no longer falling. Terra's grip is firm, and her rough tongue scrapes gently against Celes's parted lips.

They drift weightlessly on the wind, in perfect calm.

"You seemed tense," Terra says, melting the silence. "More so than usual, I mean."

Celes frowns. "And you aren't?"

Terra arches her back and rotates slowly, until Celes can see the ruined earth through the floating strands of her hair. "I think," she replies at last, gaze fixed softly on the stars, "that everything will turn out all right, one way or another."

"Or another" is what worries Celes. She strokes the fuzz on Terra's cheeks until she steals Terra's attention from the sky. "One way," she says, as if she's giving an order.

Terra kisses her forehead like a benediction, like the beginning of a farewell, and Celes is nearly furious. She interrupts Terra's platitude with, "Swear to me that there's more inside you than magic."

For a moment Terra only stares at her; in the next, the flesh in Celes's arms is smooth and cool, and they tumble together in freefall. The wind pries mercilessly but cannot tear them apart.

Abruptly they halt, suspended in the thick, muted gold of a cloud. Terra shines again, breathing hard. "I swear," she replies.


End file.
